


The Bonds we Forge

by vetech95



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, I stole some bits from the anime, I'm Sorry Cygames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Tags Are Hard, We stan found family in this household, Why am I doing this?, You are the OC, You're only mostly dead, replacing the singularity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetech95/pseuds/vetech95
Summary: You don't want to think about what might've happened had you not followed Gran, Djeeta, and Vrn into the forest.
Relationships: Djeeta & OC, Gran & OC
Kudos: 2





	The Bonds we Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to think about what might've happened had you not followed Gran, Djeeta, and Vrn into the forest.

There's knocking behind you.

"Come in." You set a few more blows to the chine before you put the blade of the scythe back in the hearth. You turn to the customer. "Oh, hello again." He's a regular, though it's a little soon that he's back. It's only been a week since you sharpened his weapons. "Everything was in good shape last I checked, you shouldn't need replacements yet."

"I came to ask a favor of you, Beau." Oh no. Favors are dangerous. "I'll be off soon, but I don't know when I'll be coming back." He takes a breath. "Would you mind watching Djeeta and Gran-"

"No."

"Please! They're interested in your craft, I'm sure they can help in some way!"

"No." You breath, taking in his desperation. You'll owe Kaz and Mama one, "but I know a place that will."

* * *

You shake your head. Fitting Gran's armor is not the time to reminiscence. You tighten the strap around his shoulder, tucking two fingers underneath to make sure the chest plate isn't _too_ snug. You wanted to wait a few more years before making armor for him and Djeeta, but they finally broke you down last year. If only Djeeta would actually stick around when you had time, you might have them on more equal footing.

You check in with Gran. "Is this good?"

He rolls his shoulders, stretches his arms in front of him, and nods.

You pat his back twice, sending him off. He grabs his sword and runs to Djeeta. She's practicing her sword fighting with the dummy while Vryn flies around, talking at her. You'd insisted on them taking lessons from Kaz, since they're so dead-set on finding their father.

You've interrupted Djeeta's scraps before, she'd do better with a more hands-on weapon. Maybe daggers? "Djeeta, come over h-" a loud boom from above rattles through your chest. A light blue glimmer falls into the forest. That. Doesn't look like scrap metal.

You weren't the only one watching. Gran and Djeeta look to each other, nod, and race after it.  
"Wait for me!" Vryn quickly flies after them.

You open your mouth to call them back, but snap it shut. It's no use. You quickly grab one of the swords in your shop, giving chase.

* * *

You find them just as someone else collides into Gran. He stumbles back a bit, catching them. It's a young girl with blue hair nearly to her knees. She jumps back, eyes and mouth wide.

"Who's the girl?" Vryn asks. "I've never seen her around here before."

"Are you okay?" Djeeta quickly circles the girl, looking her up and down. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"P-please!" The blue girl looks between all four of you, her hands clasped together. "S-save me!" You don't trust this, but Gran, Djeeta and you all have swords.

"H-hey..." Vryn flies up, "that's a big request to spring on som-"

"You there!" a gruff voice interrupts, behind the girl. "Halt! Drop your swords!" You look up to find a group of soldiers in pursuit of the girl. "Hands in the air!" You recognize that armor.

The mysterious girl gasps, quickly hiding behind Djeeta. You change your grip on your sword. A quick glance at movement tells you Gran and Djeeta do the same. The Erste Empire has been using military might to force other kingdoms to bow in obedience.

Vrn rears back, "Who are you guys?" That's right, he doesn't pay attention to news outside the village. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" Even if they aren't, the Empire in pursuit of anyone usually spells bad things for that person.

One of them speaks, "If your lives mean anything to you, you'll cooperate and hand over that girl."

Said girl trembles, still finding the strength to shout. "N-no!"

"You heard me! Hand her over!" Their voice lowers, "You don't want to force my hand." They put a hand on their sword, ready to draw.

"She asked for our help." Gran says, while Djeeta scoffs.

"Like we can trust you!"

You hear clanking behind you. You turn, facing the soldiers who flanked your group.

"That's right! We can't just do what you say!"

"So that's how we're gonna play it, huh?" You hear multiple swords drawn. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

They close in on your group. You deflect the first attack, taking it to your side instead of your gut. You thrust, grabbing the spear before it can pierce you. You pull it, taking the soldier with it. You get your sword in their armpit, thrusting in. They scream. You jerk the blade handle towards you before pulling out. You suppress a grunt as the other soldier runs their sword through you side. You grit your teeth and press on, deflecting their next attack. Gran attacks them, his blade dancing like wind. You look for Djeeta. She's down to one soldier. You exhale, pulling your hand away from the large gash in your side. What a mistake leaving the house in your blacksmith's grab was. Now there's a hole in your leather apron, and in you.

The child gasps, her hands flying to her mouth as she looks between your face and the red-tinged hole in your apron. She darts to your side, hands fluttering over the wound. "Are you okay?"

Just peachy. "I'm fine." Luckily, Gran and Djeeta are done beating the crap out of the soldiers.

The last one grunts as they fall, "why you little-!"

You quickly step between them and the child.

"Betcha weren't expecting that, huh?" Vryn practically preens. "You can only dream of matching my pals' sword skills!"

"Curses!" He scrambles to get up, backing away. "This isn't over!" He runs in the opposite direction.

There's some snapping to your left.

Vryn rears back again. "A friend of his? Stay sharp!

"Lyria!" A lady comes bursting from the foliage. "Are you all right?"

The mysterious girl cries, "Katalina! I... I..."

The lady, Katalina steps closer to the girl, Lyria. "Thank goodness she hasn't been injured." She looks around your group. "Have you four been protecting her?"

"I guess you could say that!" Vryn says.

You shrug, fighting your wince. "They were after us as well."

The girl, **Lyria** , leaps up. "You should have seen it, Katalina!" She grabs your arm, "These heroes saved me! It was so... heroic!"

"Is that so?" Katalina chuckles. "Well, I'm just glad you're safe."

Gran shuffles his feet. Djeeta starts, "Just who are you guys? Why is the Erste Empire after you? When did Beau get stabbed?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like you're friends with those jerks from- _wait Beau got stabbed?!_ "

You wince as all their attention turns to you. 

"We should go to Mama's place." Gran speaks up.

You nod and turn around, leading the way out of the forest.

"Who's 'Mama'?" Lyria whsipers.

"Only the best doctor ever!" Vryn can say that again.

"Once, I got in a fight, and came home with a big ol' cut right here," Djeeta recounts, "She stitched me right up, lecturin' me the whole time, and now look!" She's probably showing them what little scarring remains on her face. You know that scar, it runs from her brow to her cheek. There's no puckering, just a slight pale line, thinner than a pencil.

"That's certainly impressive," Katalina says, "Most facial wounds have more scarring then that." You hear hurried clanking getting closer. "Are you good to walk?"

You nod, "This isn't much," you lie. Best not give too much away, you don't want them to worry.

"But-" Lyria stops herself. She must have seen how deep the sword went.

There's quiet as you trudge along, save for the soft clinks of various armor and the occasional snap of a twig under your foot.

"Ah," Katalina starts, "how rude of me. My name is Katalina Aryze. And this, is Lyria. I can't thank you enough for saving her. If you don't mind, could you tell me your names as well? I understand the blacksmith is Beau."

"Gran."

"Djeeta!"

"And I'm Vryn!"

There's a laugh, you think it's Katalina. 

"Where'd you two come from?" Vryn continues, "Were those soldiers after you?"

"W-where?" Lyria stammers, "Well, uh..."

"That's right..." No. Nope. That's trouble, right there. Don't need to get involved any more than you already are. "We... were being chased. Which is why we shou-

"Lieutenant Katalina!" A cloying voice calls.

Oh no.

"I do say, did I give the order for you to stop and smell the roses out here, Lieutenant?"

"C-Captain Pommern!" Oh no. "Terribly sorry, sir. I'll return Lyria to the ship immediatel-"

"Enough with these lies!" He points a finger at Katalina. "You're the one who spirited her away from the ship, are you not? I do say! To defy the mighty Erste Empire requires profound bravery," which your group has in spades, thankyouverymuch, "and profound _stupidity_." You're. Not going to. Comment on that one.

Katalina tsks. Guess she didn't like being found out.

He begins walking to the side, slowly. "You knew the classified nature of the girl's existence" -he turns, pacing apparently- "when we placed her in your protection. Which means you must surely be aware of the gravity of your actions, yes? We need that girl to command the primals." He's explaining as if you aren't here, listening to every word. "To assist in her escape demands a grave punishment indeed!"

"Captain..." You don't like the tone Katalina speaks with. "I simply thought it too dangerous for us to attempt using the power of the primal beasts." It's the same tone Djeeta used to weasel her way out of a lecture when she was younger. "The primals are a legacy of the Astrals." Repentant, that's the word. "Terrifying weapons that set the skies ablaze during the War. There's still much we don't know about them. To wield their power is-"

"Don't change the subject!" He pauses his pacing, right where he was standing before he started. "I do say, I've had quite enough of your insipid drivel. It's time to do what we came here for." What the laugh is the sound that came out of his mouth? Was that supposed to be a laugh? "Who will weep for this pathetic backwater burg? No one! We shall destroy it!"

"Excuse me?!" Djeeta and Vryn say in unison. Vryn rears up, like he's honestly about to fight these guys.

You want to smack the grin off his face. "I'll rid this place of anyone who opposes us! For I do say," he "do say" that too much, "the power to control the primals belongs to the Empire!" He turns behind him, shouting, "Release the Hydra!"

"Sir!" The soldiers behind him respond.

"Run."

"What?" Gran turns to you.

"I said _run_!"

Katalina remains frozen in place. "The Hydra? It can't be!"

"It can, Lieutenant!" He twirls the side of his mustache between his fingers. "And all so that you may take proper responsibility for your actions!"

"Use the Hydra! Spread out in formation to keep them from running!" Too late for that one, bud.

Katalina still hasn't moved. It's almost as if she's possessed.

The ground shakes, and the Hydra appears. It roars.

Vryn loses some altitude, "Where'd this crazy monster come from! Did that beard-twirlin' doofus bring it with him?"

"Katalina!" Lyria cries, tugging at her arm.

"You really intend to burn this island to the ground, don't you?" There's a new resolve in her voice, which it's a bit late for. "Is that how far the Empire's willing to go to use Lyria's power as their own?" Yes, that's obvious.

"I believe we've explained this before, Lieutenant." You watch as Gran and Djeeta are forced back into the area. "With her power as a foundation, the Empire will rule the skies. We came to this island to research its primal shrine," he grimaces, "but what we found was _betrayal most foul!_ "

"Katalina, I'm sorry..." Lyria trails off, her hands at the edge of her dress now. "This is all because I asked you to take me outside..."

Katalina turns to face Lyria. She kneels in front, taking her hands. "Lyria, I promised to show you the outside world. And no matter what happens, I'll stand by that promise."

The Hydra growls. Gran holds Djeeta back. You don't see their swords. Did these Erste assholes take them? You swallow. This isn't good. Only two people with swords against a _primal beast_ , if Katalina fights with you. Still.

You find yourself between the Hydra and the children.

"I do sa-"

"You talk too much."

He blinks, the most disgusted look on his face. "Hydra! Dispose of them! May they serve as a fitting example of what happens when you defy the Empire!"

It growls again, increasing in volume into a roar. It reaches out and slashes across your chest. It breaks your sword in the process. You stumble, blood pouring out. Every breath burns as you fall back.

"Whoa! Beau! H-hang in there buddy!" There's clanking, getting closer.

There's that not-a-laugh again. "How utterly pitiful!"

The clanks are next to your ears now. You see Gran and Djeeta on either side of you.

"An innocent civilian, protecting children... Pommern! Just how far have you fallen!"

Someone's shaking you. "Hey, Beau!" Why does she sound so far away? "Stop jokin' around!"

"Please say something, anything!" You think that's the most obvious emotion you've heard from him in the past six years. Why is your vision going white?

Suddenly, you hear Lyria's voice, all lofty. "Everything's... all right..."

You also hear Captain Asshole. But not clearly. Just enough to know he's talking.

"...k... shr... cr... t...d..." You don't know what Vryn's saying either.

Captain Asshole again. Maybe if you actually cared. You might be able to make out what he's saying.

"Don't worry now..." Lyria's voice is. Soothing. "Beau... I bestow my power on you!"


End file.
